In typical small form factor devices such as smartphones and tablets, assembly often includes multiple sub-systems and/or modules such as a computing/storage sub-system or module, a wireless communication sub-system or module, a sensor sub-system or module, a battery and power management sub-system or module, and a display sub-system or module. These sub-systems or modules are conductively and communicably coupled using mechanical connectors such as board-to-board (B2B) and/or flexible printed circuit (FPC) connectors. As exemplified by the growth in wearable devices and the Internet of things (IoT), growing preference for smaller device size exists within the marketplace. Thus, there is a growing need to scale connectors to achieve smaller pitch and greater contact counts. However, the demand for such connectors is not limited to small form factor devices since the same type of high density, flexible, interconnect may be used in larger server/communication chips, such as System in Package (SIP) devices. There is an increasing demand for physically positioning board level devices proximate to accommodate increasing digital data transfer rates. There is a need for a high-density interconnect that simplifies the development and fabrication of stacked or folded multiple chip modules within smaller form factor devices, such as portable electronic devices, smartphones, wearables, and internet of things.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.